deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E116 - Mega Man Battle Royale Q
Sorry for late posting so some findings may have been published before. DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E116 - Mega Man Battle Royale Q&A! on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube. Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC_116. We answer your questions about about the Mega Man Battle Royale and the crew have a heated discussion about, who would win a Disney Princess Battle Royale! This episode is sponsored by Hims. Get your first month of Hims for $5 at http://forhims.com/castED 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Luis Cruz and Sam Mitchell are the hosts 1. Mega Man Battle Royale Q&A 1.1. Q: Why these five Mega Men and why include Volnutt? A: They are the five that are requested most often for DB and they showed up in Rock's Final Smash in SSB. Volnutt's chances of surviving weren't known when the episode was initially planned (According to Ben, EXE's strength was a big surprise to him - he thought Geo would be mor epowerful as he was in a later time line.) 1.1.1. They have planned battles up to Episode 12 of Season 6 and Sam said he has the scripts for up to Episode 7 (?). 1.2. Q: In previous battle royales, attack order was important. Was that important here? A: No, not really, mainly because of DB's rule change. EXE's ridiculous strength. 1.3. Q: Why use anime and manga but not crossover games? A: Anime and manga for those characters are usually connected and help clarify the vagueness of the games. (Gameplay influences can make feats undermining - e.g. Megaman.EXE is flipping and traversing galaxies crazy in anime but he is just moving around in a grid in the gameplay.) As for crossovers, the different universes usually used in those games screws with the scaling (this is why the Akuma in Tekken wasn't referenced in Jin vs Ryu) 1.4. Q: Why were Lan and Geo involved in the fight? Aren't they considered outside help? A: Lan and Geo are very important for EXE and Star Force's character and SA hates to handicap any character from their strongest form. If they did Venom with only Eddie and no symbiote, it would have been a bad fight (analogy by Sam) 1.5. Q: Since EXE's cards are provided by his operator, shouldn't he have had no access to his weapons? A: Yes and no, while the game mechanic does exist in the Battle Network games, he can preinstall chips on him and he has access to all his chips in the anime through perfect synchronization, so it's fine. EXE and Star Force are weird. 1.6. Q: In Japan, the Maverick Hunters of X and the Purifier Units in Legends are called "Irregular Hunters", so Volnutt is technically a Maverick Hunter. With that, shouldn't Volnutt have knowledge of X and of tech from his time? A: He doesn't act like a Maverick Hunter and he is never shown to know anything about the distant past of his timeline, so that reasoning doesn't work. (Volnutt never shows to be able to use much of Mega Man X's powers.) 1.7. Could we see any of the Mega Men come back? Sure, just request them enough. (Ben slightly implied that X may come back.) 1.7.1. There are some anime and manga that can be referenced for supporting the game feats. Not for the Brazilian one. 1.8. Ben started talking about the Black Widow VS Widowmaker fight and how "it's a lot closer than you think." 2. What's going on 2.1. Challenges on creating Mega Man Battle Royale 2.1.1. It is confusing yet very interesting to write the battle. Then SA decided to split the group into 2: MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man 2.1.2. Jojo Battle Royale? (Will Star Platinum just win by existing and lol time stop?) Sam: As long as I am not reading hundreds of manga of sex and nudity and grotesque things I am okay on researching it. 2.2. Tetris battle royale(?) 2.2.1. Professional Tetris players will destroy normies. 2.2.2. Tetris can be mobile... 2.3. Mini game battle royale(?) 3. Community Death Battle - Disney Princess Line Battle Royale 3.1. Roster * Mulan * Snow White * Tiana * Cinderella * Belle * Merida * Rapunzel * Ariel * Aurora * Jasmine * Pocahontas The battle royale will have to be a musical. No bloodshed - they can be turned into dust. No Twitter poll. 3.2. Team Ariel 3.3. Team Rapunzel 3.4. Team Mulan 3.5. Team Cinderella 3.6. Screwattack's view: 3.6.1. Pocahontas - She can control nature and ask nature to provide powers to her to move things (?) 3.6.2. Belle - Chad: Belle has a great personality. Sam: She has a Stockholm Syndrome. Chad: Bye bye Belle. 3.6.3. Tiana - Can reverse a frog into a prince but otherwise nothing else. 3.6.4. Snow White - Can she talk to Jasmine's tiger to eat Jasmine? 3.6.5. Jasmine - She has some sword fighting scene? Is she once a genie? 3.6.6. Aurora - Looks like a typical damsel in distress. 3.6.7. Merida - She has good skills with bow and arrow. Has will-o-wisp (?). She can turn into a bear and can kill a giant bear. 3.6.8. Basically it is Ariel, Rapunzel and Cinderella fighting. 3.6.9. Key factor: Does Cinderella use her godmother's magical wand? How good is Rapunzel using her counter magic? 3.6.10. Potential Disney Princesses: Elsa, Leia, ... 4. Next Community Death Battle - D.Va VS Peni Parker 4.1. Comic version Peni Parker is allowed. 4.2. D.Va is allowed only one mech but can have infinite parts for repair. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast